Seize the Day
by Aquuna
Summary: As Jessica, a typical college student, awakes her normal routine is turned up-side down as a viral outbreak starts overnight and she is forced to face reality along with her dog.


It was a usual morning when Jessica finally got out of bed. As she stretched, she glanced at the clock beside her bed and realized that it was off. She sat up and made sure it was plugged in only to realize while looking around that the power in her apartment was completely off. She grabbed her phone off the table and saw the time was already past 9 and she was late for her first class. Turning the television on for something to listen to, she grabbed her clothes and hurried to take a shower and get ready. Half way through her shower though, she heard the usual test alarm on the television.

"That's weird…this early in the morning?" She spoke aloud to herself and her dog that waited for her patiently outside of the shower.

As she finished up in the shower, with her towel now wrapped around her body, she stepped into her room and saw the news flash on the television.

"This has to be some kind of joke right?" she wondered aloud.

As she watched more of the news reporter talking frantically at the camera, she saw figures coming up behind the news reporter. As if it was real, the reporter screamed as she was bit and attacked while the camera man dropped the camera and ran away as the things came after him. Jessica stared at the television as she saw whatever they were chewing on the poor reporter who screamed and started to go still. Quickly, Jessica grabbed the report and flipped to the next channel and saw that this was on that one as well and that this one was focused on two reporters that were sitting at their usual desk. They spoke about cannibals that were attacking people without reason and attempting to bite and what appeared to be as if they were trying to consume them.

Shocked by what she witnessed, Jessica quickly got dressed and grabbed her phone. She tried calling her friends that were only a few blocks away, closer to their university then she was. With all her friends that she attempted to contact, all that she got was only voicemails. Refusing to leave messages in her worry and near panic, she grabbed her backpack and started to throw some clothes into it, along with some easy snacks and a few small pre-packaged baggies of her dog's food.

"Come on Brownie", she said while picking up her dog's leash with her backpack, "Let's go see what's going on"

Brownie, a small black and tan Chihuahua, whimpered at the thought of going outside as if he knew something that she didn't. Jessica sighed as she calmed down some and tried yet again to call her friends that lived near her with no luck at all. With her attention on her phone, she didn't notice that right behind her, however, that more violence was going on on the television. Brownie started barking at it when more of those "cannibals" came on and got Jessica's attention. As she stood transfixed to the television, she watched more horrors unfold as it now showed a sky view of the town she was in and the university which was all crawling with these monsters. Flipping through more channels, she came across a talk show with two people sitting there talking calming about what was going on with shots of was going on.

"Now Dr. Black, it is Dr. Black correct? Tell us what you believe is going on here" said the blond lady who seemed to speak as if she was an almost completely fake, and annoying person.

"Yes Nancy, I firmly believe that there is a virus going around that is causing people to change in an unimaginable way" Dr. Black stated firmly.

"What kind of virus is this then Dr.?" Nancy asked.

"Well, you've seen movies like "Resident Evil", "Dawn of the Dead", and others similar to those correct?" He replied.

"Not very much, but I know that they have 'zombies' in them, right? And I seriously doubt that that is going on right now." She stated questioning the Doctor's theory.

"Actually, ma'am, it is in fact what I believe is going on according to the evidence that has been presented already. Our sources have said already that these "cannibals" or "zombies",as you may call them as well, do not in fact feel pain in their extremities, and are only ceasing their attacks when the brain is damaged or when decapitated." The doctor stated while nodding.

"If these "zombies" are what you say they are then doctor, then where have they possibly come from then?" Nancy stated while eyeing him with a look of curiosity and disbelief.

"That is classified information right now unfortunately and we are doing everything possible to find that out as we speak" the doctor stated while making his tone sound as if that was all he was going to say from that point forward.

Jessica turned off the television, and rushed to check the locks on her door just in case. As she made she that nothing else was in her apartment, she turned to the window overlooking the parking lot and the street outside and wondered how many of those things were actually out there. Shaking her head, she decided it was best not to look so she could figure out a way to get to her family and find out if her friends were okay.

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is the end of chapter one! This is my first fan fiction I've actually written out and decided to post =). Please read and review, and constructive criticism is always welcome! Ideas are a good thing always accepted as well if you want to message me by chance. =D Thanks for your time!**


End file.
